Episodio IV
Episodio IV es el quinto capitulo de la Tercera temporada de la serie Glee:Un trofeo más (Newbies). En el campo de juego Taylor-Francis!! Piensa rápido! (Le lanza el balón) Francis-(Corre) La tengo! :D Sheldon-(Le lanza otro balón) Francis-(Le pega la pelota) Mierda…qué te sucede? Sheldon-(Ríe) X-(Le lanza otra pelota) Sheldon-Qué?!...-.-´´ Atletas-(Ríen) X-Miren quienes están ahí, los jugadores del Club Glee Todos-Jajajaja xD Greg-Qué tiene de malo estar en el Club Glee? -.- X-Maricas! Todos-Jajajaja xD Gregory-No somos maricas >.< X-Los retamos, a un partido, un streigth y están fuera Greg Gregory Taylor Francis y Sheldon-…Aceptamos (Forman una fila) Francis-No deberían ser mejor 3 streigths? X-Un streigth!!! Francis-Ok -.-“” (Se miran) Taylor-…Balón!!! Greg-(Toma el balón) (Corre) X-A por él!! Taylor-No dejen que lo alcancen!! Taylor Gregory Francis y Sheldon-(Corren) (Tratan de detener a los atletas) X-A un lado!! (Los tumban) Todos-Corre Greg!! D: (Lo tiran) Greg-Au…eso me dolió :c Atletas-(Ríen) (Se van) ………………………………. En el salón del coro Sam-Qué le sucedió a Greg? Taylor-Los Atletas nos retaron y tumbaron a Greg, él tenía el balón Greg-Mi espalda me duele :c Taylor-(Le da una palmada en la espalda)…Mejor? Greg-Mejor ñ.ñ Gregory-Ah, yo tengo una pregunta Sam-Qué pasa? Greg Gregory Katherine Francis Taylor Sheldon y Myron-Qué hacen ellos aquí? Los chicos- .-. ……. Sam-Emm yo los llamé Sheldon-Y porqué llamaría a los viejos miembros de New Directions? Estamos realmente muy ocupados, acabamos de ganar las regionales pero ahora tenemos que organizar la presentación del medio tiempo del juego de este fin de semana Sr. Evans, ahora no necesitamos a los viejos miembros para que nos ayuden…(Hablaba) Roderick Mariah Skylart Madison Mason Kitty Spencer Alistair y Shannon- .-. ...(Lo miran raro) Sheldon-Si nos hubieran visto en las nacionales en Chicago, Katherine guiando a las chicas de New Directions con “Break a sweat”, el dueto de Taylor y Francis “Strangers like me” y el número grupal “Kings and Queens”, sabrían muy bien que no necesitamos su ayuda, porque somos auténticos con nuestra individualidad… Andreas-Hola ñ.ñ/ Bill-Perdonen la tardanza Hayley-No había lugar para estacionar la camioneta Sam Smith-Les dije que no era buena idea venir Todos-(Boquiabiertos) Sheldon-…Sam Smith, Bill Kaulitz y Hayley Williams en Ohio? Francis-…(Discretamente le da una patada a Sheldon) Sheldon-Au >.<…retiro lo dicho, pueden quedarse ñ.ñ Sam-Chicos, ellos nos ayudarán a hacer el número para el medio tiempo Taylor-Incluyendo a Bill Kaulitz, Hayley Williams, Sam Smith y a ese sujeto rubio? Andreas-Tengo nombre, es Andreas Taylor-Da igual Sam Evans-Ahora les diré lo que haremos, cuando yo estudiaba aquí, New Directions y los Atletas nos unimos e hicimos un gran show de medio tiempo, hicimos una mezcla de “Thriller” y “Heads will road”, quiero que unan fuerzas y lograremos hacer un gran show de medio tiempo, ahora, Sheldon, Francis, tienen algo preparado? Francis-Claro que sí Sr. Evans. (Pasan al frente) Sheldon-Si vamos a unir fuerzas con ellos, algo humilde sería mostrarles el talento con el que van a lidiar, Francis y yo hablamos, y pensamos que nuestras voces sintonizan bien y haremos el intento de hacer un dueto, dale! (Música) Los 2-Uuuhhhh Sheldon-Girl please excuse me if I'm coming too strong But tonight is the night we can really let it go My girlfriend is out of town and I'm all alone Francis-Your boyfriend's on vacation and he doesn't have to know No oh oh, oh oh No one can do the things I'm gonna wanna do to you Sheldon-No oh oh, oh oh Shout aloud, scream aloud Let me hear you go! Francis-Baby I like it Sheldon-The way you move on the floor Francis-Baby I like it Sheldon-Come on and give me some more Francis-Oh yes I like it Sheldon-Screaming like never before Baby I like it I, I, I like it. Francis-Party, karamu, fiesta, forever (Música) Francis-Girl please excuse me if I'm misbehaving, oh I'm trying keep my hands off but you're begging me for more Sheldon-Round round round give a low low low Let the time time pass Los 2-Cause we're never getting old Sheldon-No oh oh, oh oh No one can do it better turn around I'll give you more No oh oh, oh oh Shout aloud, scream aloud Let me hear you go! Francis-Baby I like it Sheldon-The way you move on the floor Francis-Baby I like it Sheldon-Come on and give me some more Francis-Oh yes I like it Sheldon-Screaming like never before Baby I like it I, I, I like it. Francis-Go DJ. That's my DJ. I'm a Miami boy. You know how we play I ain't playing with you but I wanna play with you Give me got me good. Now watch me. It's a different species, Get me in DC Let's party on the White House lawn Tiger Woods plus Jesse James equals Francis all night long Wake up Barack and Michelle, let 'em know that it's on Sheldon-I see you watching me, You see me watchin' you I love the way you move Los 2-I like the things you do like. Francis-Don't stop baby, don't stop baby Just keep on shaking along Sheldon-I won't stop baby, won't stop baby Until you get enough Francis-Party, karamu, fiesta, forever…Baby I like it! Sheldon-The way you move on the floor Francis-Baby I like it! Sheldon-Come on and give me some more! Francis-Oh yes I like it! Sheldon-Screaming like never before Baby I like it! I, I, I like it! Francis-Baby I like it! Sheldon-The way you move on the floor Francis-Baby I like it! Sheldon-Come on and give me some more! Oh yes I like it! Francis-Screaming like never before Baby I like it! I, I, I like it! Los 2-Party karamu, fiesta, forever! (Francis-Oh yes i like it) (x2) (Aplauden) Sheldon-Y, esa es la fusión “Shelsis” Francis-Shelsis? Sheldon-Es el resultado a juntar nuestros nombres, deberías saberlo En The Lime Bean Sheldon-(Con un sobre de azúcar) El azúcar me provocará diabetes? Francis-Sheldon, no empieces Sheldon-Sacando una regla de 3 del porcentaje de azúcar que debo consumir diariamente significa que si le hecho este sobre de azúcar a mi café moriré Francis-(Abre el sorbe y se lo hecha a su café) Sólo es azúcar Sheldon, no te vas a morir de disolver azúcar a tu café (Van a sentarse con el resto de los chicos) Francis-Alguna vez les dije que estuvieron geniales en las nacionales? Jean iba a correrme del club cuando vio que les aplaudía pero se molestó aún más cuando le dije que me transferiría aquí Greg-Oigan, entonces, que haremos después de irnos de aquí? Mason-Ah, qué quieres decir con eso? Greg-No tienen nada que hacer? Qué tal si después van a una fiesta en mi casa? Katherine y Gregory-(Se miran) Katherine-(Lo patea por debajo de la mesa) Greg-Au >.<…Ya, que nuestros padres no estarán -.-´´ Sam-Paso Andreas-Paso Hayley-Me encantaría pero paso (Se alejan) Bill-(Se levanta) No no no, quédense, quédense…que tal si vamos? 7u7r Sam-No Bill-Pero… Sam-No Bill-Pero será… Sam-Calladito estás más bonito Bill- ¬¬**…Anda chicos, podría ser mejor que esa fiesta anual de los Grammys, hay que probar Sam-Tú ni siquiera has sido nominado a los Grammys Bill-Cállate el hocico!...Qué dicen ñ.ñ? Hayley, Sam y Andreas-… ………………………. Gregory-Bienvenidos…a la casa de la diversión, siéntanse cómodos, ahí hay limonadas si quieren Madison-(Toma un sorbo) Uugh, está… muy agria Gregory-Las limonadas tienen limón, por lógica son agrias Sam-Vale, yo no fui torpemente convencido para venir a tomar limonada agría, ustedes 7 Greg, Gregory, Katherine, Francis, Sheldon, Taylor y Myron- .-. … Sam-Qué hacen cuando…organizan fiestas? Sheldon-Oh, es muy divertido, imprimimos guiones de las obras de Williams Shakespeare, nos vestimos como los personajes y hacemos dramatizaciones, debieron ver el día que Francis y Kath protagonizaron Romeo y Julieta, Greg y Gregory eran los jefes de las familias Capuleto y Montesco…. Sam-Sí, sí, sí, que hacen después? Francis-Nos servimos de una bebida que nosotros mismos creamos, la bebida contiene “Monster” y “Gatorade” de color verde, y para darle el toque…hielos Todos-(Se miran) Sam-Y…la bebida contiene alcohol? Francis-Claro que no, nos servimos bebida cada quién, y vemos películas Katherine-Hoy toca maratón de The Walking Dead y después veremos Dallas Buyers Club ñ.ñ Silencio… Mariah-Nos encantaría quedarnos pero recordamos que tenemos algo muy importante que hacer Sam-Por favor, eso no es verdad, esta fiesta es aburrida, ya nos vamos Kitty-Fue una mala idea venir (Suben las escaleras) Los 7-(Se miran) Greg-Abramos la licorera Katherine-Greg, no Greg-Por Dios, nuestros padres tienen todo tipo de bebidas ahí y no las hemos probado en todo este tiempo que hemos vivido aquí, tienen razón, hay que empezar a vivir y no ser aburridos, ustedes saquen las bebidas, yo los detendré Todos-Ok Greg-(Sube rápido las escaleras) No, no, no, no, esperen, no se vayan (Se pone frente a la puerta) Sam-No fastidies Greg-Quédense por favor, Sam, Bill, Hayley, es un honor tenerlos aquí, por favor quédense Spencer-Porqué deberíamos quedarnos? Greg-Quieren alcohol? Silencio… Greg-Tenemos una bocinas abajo, también somos buenos para las presentaciones improvisadas ._. (Se miran) ………………… (De fondo se escucha Where have you been-Rihanna) Todos-Fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo… Francis-Ugh…esto es mejor que la estúpida bebida que inventamos!!!!!! (Todos bailaban) Como una vez Finn le dijo a Rachel todos los tipos de borrachos, no podía faltar en esta ocasión, borrachos llorones y desesperados Madison-Yo lo sé, te gustó que ella te besara, es mejor que yo verdad?!! Skylart-Yo… Madison-No, olvídalo, bésame (Lo besa) Shannon-Crees que no me duele?! Daría lo que fuera por estar con ella de nuevo Mason-Dímelo a mí, a veces creo escuchar su voz y sus caricias *Enojones y agresivos Greg-Déjame en paz Gregory-Nadie toca mis cosas, te gusta que yo te toque tus cosas? Greg-Ya hablas como mamá, eres irritante Sheldon-Ustedes 2 son irritantes, par de idiotas Greg-Tú y tu estúpida actitud de superioridad con nosotros, todos ustedes son patéticos Myron-Ok, tú eres patético Greg-Cállate el hocico *Desnudistas Katherine-(Bailaba) Francis-Síiiii!! Esa es mi chica, por eso te quiero a ti mi lindura *Alegres Alistair y Mariah-(Ríen a carcajadas) *La empalagosa Kitty-Hey hey…baila conmigo Andreas-…Ok Taylor y Andreas-(Cruzan miradas) Taylor-(Lo mira con recelo) Hayley-Bill…tu no tomas? Bill-Me di a la tarea de cuidarlos, a ellos, a ti…a Sam Sam-(Bailando locamente) Hayley-Oh sí, soy una mujer afortunada de tenerte como novio (Le besa el cachete) (Música) Sheldon-It’s our party, we can do what we want It’s our party, we can say what we want It’s our party, we can love who we want We can kiss who we want We can screw who we want (x2) Katherine-Heey, Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere Hands in the air like we don’t care Cause we came to have so much fun now Got somebody here, might get some now Kitty-If you’re not ready to go home Can I get a &hell no&? Cause we gonna go all night Till we see the sunlight, alright Mariah-So &la da di da di&, we like to party Dancing with miley Doing whatever we want Mariah y Roderick-This is our house This is our rules Andreas-And we can’t stop (Who) And we won’t stop (Who) Sam Bill y Hayley-Can’t you see it’s we who own the night? Can’t you see it we who bout’ that life? Taylor-And we can’t stop (Who) And we won’t stop (Who) Francis y Katherine-We run things Things don’t run we Don’t take nothing from nobody Gregory -It’s our party, we can do what we want It’s our party, we can say what we want It’s our party, we can love who we want We can kiss who we want We can screw who we want Madison-To my homegirls here with the big butts Shaking it like we at a strip club Remember, only God can judge us Forget the haters cause somebody loves ya Skylart-And everyone in line in the bathroom Trying to get a line in the bathroom Greg-We all so turned up here Getting turned up, yeah, yeah Alistair-So &la da da di&, we like to party Dancing with miley Doing whatever we want Alistair y Greg con los chicos-This is our house This is our rules Bill-And we can’t stop (Who) And we won’t stop (Who) Spencer y Roderick-Can’t you see it’s we who own the night? Can’t you see it we who bout’ that life? Hayley-And we can’t stop (Who) And we won’t stop (Who) Sam Hayley y Bill-We run things Things don’t run we Don’t take nothing from nobody Shannon-It’s our party, we can do what we want It’s our party, we can say what we want It’s our party, we can love who we want We can kiss who we want We can screw who we want Myron-It’s our party, we can do what (Todos-we want to) It’s our house, we can love who (Todos-we want to) Taylor-It’s our song, we can sing if (Todos-we want to) It’s my mouth, I can say what (Todos-I want to) Alistair Greg y Spencer-Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah And we can’t stop (Greg-Yeah) And we won´t stop (Greg-Wooh) Can’t you see it’s we who own the night Can’t you see it we who bout’ that life (Greg-bout´ that life) Katherine y Francis-And we can’t stop And we won’t stop Roderick y Mariah-We run things Things don’t run we Don’t take nothing from nobody Yea, Yea, Yea (Aplauden) Greg-(Mira la botella) Mmhh…girar la botella, quién quiere jugar a la botella?! (Todos se sientan en círculo) Kitty-Tiro yo! (Gira la botella) (Señala a Andreas) Andreas-Linda Kitty, prepárate para ir al paraíso (Se besan) Taylor-(Los miraba desde la cantina) Francis y Sheldon-Fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo…. Taylor-(Se acerca) Ok par de tórtolos, ya fue suficiente, no lo creen, consíganse un cuarto (Los separa) No me gusta (Corre al baño) Greg-Oh Dios, síganse divirtiendo, yo veré que sucede (Lo sigue) En el baño Taylor-(Vomitaba) Greg-Taylor? (Abre la puerta) Oh Dios, crees que no te conozco, fingiste que ibas a vomitar sólo para venir a llorar y que sintamos lástima por ti, estoy ebrio pero no idiota Taylor-(Tose)…Me dio asco verlos besándose, hizo que me dieran nauseas Greg-Tengo cara de tonto? Te dio celos que Kitty se besara con ese sujeto amigo de Bill Kaulitz que conoció en New York y fue lo que te provocó las náuseas, además de que han estado demasiado juntos toda la noche Taylor-…(Se mira al espejo) Tiene algo que no tenga yo? Greg-…(Le da una bofetada) Taylor-Au! >.<…eso por qué?! Apenas puedo mantenerme parado sólo Greg-Mírate en el espejo…y dime lo que ves Taylor-…Me veo a mí Greg-…Yo veo algo más de lo que eres…eres Taylor, el Taylor que conozco no tiene ni una gota de auto prejuicio, mírate…no quites la vista de tu reflejo…eres más de lo que la gente piensa, él en comparación contigo terminas aplastándolo seguramente, ella no sabe lo que se pierde, sabes? (Se va) Taylor-…… Mientras tanto Bill-A dónde me llevas? Hayley-Sólo ven (Prende la luz del cuarto) Cuánto tiempo hace que…(Hace señas con su cabeza) Bill-…No lo recuerdo…la última vez dijimos que iríamos lento y lo haríamos siempre que nos sintamos cómodos, estás demasiado ebria Hayley-Mmhh, odio las cosas lentas (Lo tira a la cama) Bill-No, Hayley, espera Hayley-Bill… Bill-Para por favor Hayley Hayley-No has pensado en tener un hijo? Bill-…Te amo…ahora? Hayley, este es un mal momento, estás…demasiado ebria y además no hemos hablado de eso, un hijo es cosa seria, quieres…hablarlo en otro momento? Hayley-…Tu no quieres…no quieres esto? Bill-No, no, Hayley, no me mal entiendas, pero cómo esperas crear un ser humano en una casa desconocida con un grupo de chicos abajo alcoholizados y más tú, alcoholizada Hayley-…(Sale del cuarto molesta) Bill-Hayley, no…(Toma su mano) Hayley-No me toques! (Se va) En el sótano Francis y Katherine-(Se besan) Greg-Ok, esto ya es suficiente! Bill-Sam…No has visto a Hayley? Sam-Yo que voy a saber amigo? Pensé que estaba contigo teniendo sexo Bill-Qué? No… Sam-Tal vez se fue, yo no sé Spencer-(Gira la botella) (Señala a Madison) Madison-(Ríe a carcajadas) Skylart-Sólo recuérdalo, esos labios son míos, no trates de adueñártelos Spencer-Claro que no lo haré, Skylart…(Besa a Alistair rápidamente) Silencio… Gregory-Estoy confundido Alistair-(Se va) Mientras tanto Hayley-(Sentada en una jardinera llorando) (Ve que un grupo de paparazzis se acerca) (Hablaban) Hayley-(Se aleja de ahí) ………… Alistair-(Sale de la casa molesto) Spencer-(Lo sigue) Hey, hey, hey, tú a dónde crees que vas? Alistair-Y tú porqué me estás siguiendo? Qué más quieres? Spencer-Noto un tono molesto en tu voz, es por Isaac? Alistair-Haces demasiadas preguntas y además me sigues, no soy famosos como para que te portes como un paparazzi conmigo, no lo crees? Spencer-él se merece todas las cosas malas que le pasan, no lo crees? Espera… Alistair-No, no lo creo, y eso te duele, verdad? Para ti es fácil decir ese tipo de cosas porque estás celoso y porque fuiste un idiota, de todos ellos eres el único que no está conforme, por favor ya han pasado años, ahora estoy con Isaac, no lo entiendes? Eres tan terco (Cruza la calle) (Música) (Una camioneta suena el claxon) Alistair-(Quieto) Spencer-Alis! (Jala su brazo hacia él antes de que la camioneta cruzara) (Se miran) Mientras tanto Mariah y Madison-Hot Stuff naege gakkai wabwa Hanbeon chagaun naemameul kkaebwa Madison-Taoreuldeutan tteugeoun nunbicheuro Nae mame bureul jilleo ………………………. Alistair-Gracias (Se va) Spencer-…. ………………………. Mariah y Madison-Hot Stuff simjangi da tado joha Hanbeon saneungeon gaseum tteugeopge Mariah-Maeil michindeut butgateun sarangeuro Nae maeum da taewo neol saranghallae Madison-Haru tto jinado neul geureoko Geureon nal jaeminago hwakkeunhan il mwo eobseulkka Hyudaepon soge ireumdeul neomchyeonado jeongjak ibam bureulsaram eomneungeol Mariah-Oerowotdeon naui gaseumsoge seollemeuro dagaon saram Neoreul hyanghae gago itjanha Saranga naemameul jalbutakhae Madison y Mariah-Hot Stuff naege gakkai wabwa Hanbeon chagaun naemameul kkaebwa Madison-Taoreuldeutan tteugeoun nunbicheuro Nae mame bureul jilleo Las 2-Hot Stuff simjangi da tado joha Hanbeon saneungeo gaseum tteugeopge Mariah-Maeil michindeut butgateun sarangeuro Nae maeum da taewo neol saranghallae ……………………. (Música) X-Srta. Hayley Williams!!! (Corren tras ella) Hayley-Déjenme en paz!! …………………….. Madison-Ttaeroneun sesangi jigyeopgo sisihaedo Gyeote inneun neo ttaemune dalkomhae Bill-(Los alcanza) Hayley-Aahh (Tropieza) Paparazzis-(Tomándole fotos) Hayley-(Llora) Mariah-Eoduwotdeon naui gaseumsogeul haengbogeuro barkhyeojun saram Nunmullo da kkeoteurijiman Bill-Déjenla en paz, ella no tiene nada que decir…váyanse!! (La abraza) Mariah-Saranga naemameul jalbutakhae Las 2-Hot Stuff naege gakkai wabwa Hanbeon chagaun naemameul kkaebwa Madison-Taoreuldeutan tteugeoun nunbicheuro Nae mame bureul jilleo Las 2-Hot Stuff simjangi da tado joha Hanbeon saneungeo gaseum tteugeopge Mariah-Maeil michindeut butgateun sarangeuro Nae maeum da taewo neol saranghae Bill y Hayley-(Se miran) Madison-Neodo tteugeopge nal saranghaejwo Hayley-Lo siento Bill-……. Madison-Hanbeon jukdorok naege michyeobwa Kkeojiji anheul yeongwonhan bulkkoccheoreom Sarangeul sorijilleo Las 2-Hot Stuff mijigeun hangeon nan sirheo (Mariah-Sirheo) Hanbeon saneungeo gaseum tteugeopge Madison-Huhoeeopdorok nae mameul da jugesseo Nae gaseum da busyeoneol saranghallae Más tarde Shannon-Con cuidado, estas son las escaleras Mariah-(Ríe) Apenas puedo sostenerme yo…sola Shannon-(Prende la luz del cuarto) Necesitas descansar Mariah-Dónde…está Roderick? Shannon-Le dije que te recostarías y yo te llevaría, no te preocupes Mariah-Ay por Dios Shannon-Qué? Mariah-(Lo jala del brazo) Oh, mira eso, mira eso Shannon-(Mira el espejo)….Oh Dios…mira esos 2 individuos de ahí, que ridículos Mariah-Mira el delineador de esa chica, parece que no se lo quita desde hace una semana Shannon-Mira su color de ojos de él, que use lentes de contacto Mariah-Y esos ridículos peinados al estilo Taylor Swift y Andy Biersack, que horror, a nosotros nos queda mejor Shannon-Sí amiga Mariah-Espera…no son nuestros reflejos? Shannon-Qué tonterías dices, se ven demasiado ridículos, no podemos ser nosotros, mira eso, parece que vienen de una fiesta descontrolada y hayan tocado fondo con el alcohol, no tiene lógica Mariah-Si tú lo dices (Se tira en la cama) Shannon-Necesitas algo? Un acompañante, más alcohol? Mariah-Déjame sola, puedes hacer eso? Shannon-Sí ñ.ñ (Se va)